tranformrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
X-Factor Gigas
X-Factor Gigas is a fictional character from the anime series Tranform Revolution.He is considered to be the most powerful character among the member of TriggerHappy Playground. He is the main rival and partner to Johnny Trigger along with being one of his few friends Appearance X-Factor looks the part of being an outlaw. He is most of the time seen wearing an eye patch over his right eye and seen wearing a large white and black interior kimono with a large sash wrapped around his waist. He also wears straw sandals. His hair is did up similar to Johnny's War Trigger hair, with a minor change of bells at the tip of his hair along with a few more spikes. Due to his love of fighting he is common seen in torn clothing with blood scattered on them as well. Personality His personality is the one of a tunnel-visioned fighter with nothing more than intent of meeting and defeating more powerful opponents on his mind. He hates being helped in battles even when he is about to be killed as first demonstrated by his battle with Tri and having Johnny save him. Although, Viola and Ishter have shown their worth he seems to dislike the idea of having them travel with him and Johnny due to the fact he has yet to see them fight. He also seems to fighting Johnny especially when he discovers a new power. History More is know through the information acquired from the first novel, Tales of Gunslinger. ''He is the only child of his parents and has no other family. He has been a criminal for years and has a bit of a history with Leester Magnus. In the 1st novel he is referred to as the "Monster of Stralium" by Leester himself. He is also depicted as a crazed psychopath with nothing more than violence and killing on his mind most of the time. He and Leester were formerly apart of a gang called Magnum Shoot which disbanned a few years before the novel's timeline began. From what was stated by Leester, XF didn't care if the group stayed together or not. He stated to Leester close to the end of the novel that no matter what happens live so I can kill you, he then proceeded to battle Devil Dasher Helios Star which as insinuated by XF and Leester that he defeated her and killed her. Synopsis Devil Dasher Helios Arc When he makes his first appearance he is shown jumping through a window attacking Johnny, he blocks the hit and throws XF back out the window. Johnny then goes out and steps on his chest to make him stop. Johnny is then knocked unconscious, XF then is knocked unconscious and is still out until that night he has then been cared for Dwaine and his little sister Hindi, who tell him Johnny is gone XF then goes after him and is shown rushing out of the house while taking off bandages he had wrapped around his head. XF is next shown wandering through the desert, he is then attacked by Devil Dasher Helios Mono. The two fight resulting in XF being the victory but taking heavy damage and a bad wounds. Mono escapes leaving XF to die in the desert, XF is next shown in the city where Johnny has been resting, XF then encounters Devil Dasher Helios Tri the two engage in battle but due to XF's wounds he is encable of fighting at his full strength, after passing out during the battle he is saved by Johnny who fights Tri, defeating him. XF then scolds him for interferring. After the females on the roof disappear XF asks Johnny about the girls and who they are, Johnny ignores his questions to pick up a small cat. Johnny tells him he needs to finish Tri off, XF then follows him to Tri next to a small shrine in the town square, they then attack him but are thwarted by Mono. Mono and Tri are called back telepathically by Rex. XF walks off as Johnny tries to ask him a question. He is next seen watching Johnny battle with Ryua, he then attacks Ryua knocking him out in a single atttack. He then drags Johnny to an arena to train. He is next shown fighting a boxer as his opponent. He defeats him without taking a hit. He then watches Johnny fight against Ryua and sees how strong Ryua and regrets watching being he then wanted to fight then fight Ryua. XF is next shown telling Johnny he should have beaten him quicker insinuating Johnny wasn't using his full power. He is next shown leaving the arena with Johnny, he then attacks Johnny who dodges asks him why he attacked him, he replies to keep them on their toes. Rex appears to them as XF tries to restrain himself Rex tells them both to withdraw from the tournament they both refuse, but XF refuses with anger in his voice as opposed to Johnny who refuses humbely. XF then disappears into the night. XF is then shown standing in front of the arena waiting for Johnny he then feels Johnny's power and rushes after stating as he goes after it how much stronger it is now. After reaching the area he releases a massive blast of power aimed at Johnny who deflects it. XF and Johnny discuss what just occurred. XF then leaves telling him if Viola stays with him she would get in his way. He is next shown jumping threw a window and is then attacked by Johnny who has been resting in the house. The two battle until completely tiring themselves out of fighting after an entire day. XF is then shown with Ishter in the desert he then teleports and attacks Johnny who then tells him he senses two new powers XF says he senses them as well and goes after the one in the opposite direction. He then encounters a new Devil Dasher Helios inside a building, he and the new Devil Dasher, called Raven, battle resulting in the building being destroyed in the battle. XF is injured mortally but continues to fight, during the battle his eye patch is ripped off resulting in a complete release of power he then attacks using a massive barrier of his own power which defeat Raven but results in him being badly wounded. Raven is then shown to have not taken much damage he then leaves XF on the ground. He tracks down Viola, Ishter and Johnny inside an abandoned motel and refuses to be healed by Ishter. He then tells him of his battle and how he was defeated by Devil Dasher Raven. He then tells Johnny to hurry up and get stronger, which angers Johnny who then creates a black broad sword, then accidentally attacks XF who blocks the attack but is knocked back, which angers him, and prompts a sword battle between them. Ishter remarks to Viola on their maturity XF then watches Johnny create an explosion of power, which excites him so much he laughs loudly which scares Ishter. Power & Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: '''Dur to his lust for powerful enemies he has allowed himself to become very strong, his style of fighting and level of power has been compared to Johnny's which they both take as insults. Throughout the 1st arc he and Johnny's powers both progress at astonishing rates. He is very powerful and shows it off by unleashing very high levels of power. '''Enhanced Durability:' He and Johnny both have high defense being they both can take high leveled attacks as mere scratches. Due to this factor during most fights he refuses to dodge at all. Teleportation: Throughout the 1st Arc X-Factor is shown to have a highly developed ability of teleportation. Showing him teleport across the desert to attack enemies, mainly Johnny. 'Oblivion of Skulls: ' This attack has only been shown only once but as shown it is a kami-kaze move and is highly unstable. This attack consist of X-Factor releasing a large amount of power as a barrier of offense. At its peek it collapses and destroysanything and everything in it vicinity.